User talk:RepublicOfClones
http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/CCW:VHM - Link to Veinhole Monster Forum thingy Planetside What is the Vanu?-- 17:52, 24 June 2008 (UTC) The Vanu Sovereignty is a faction in the MMORPG "Planetside"*TM. There are three factions: Terran Republic, New Conglomerate, and Vanu Sovereignty. The setting of the game is that Earthlings in the far future have landed on an alien planet and start to colonize it. But their means of travel and intergalactic communications goes kaput and thus the colonists are stranded. The Terran Republic (think evil empire, aka Star Wars Galatic Empire-like) rules over the colonists but the colonists start getting some ideas since the Terran Republic can't call for back-up anymore and the colonists decide to declare independence from the Terran Republic. (Can you guess what they split into?) They split into the New Conglomerate, a freedom-loving, anarchist, group that hates anything and everything that has to do with authority (think USA except without a government and worships being able to do whatever you want, including crime and killing) and the Vanu Sovereignty, a bunch of scientists and technophiles (people who love technology) that espouse technology and research (without ethics aka cloning and genetic manipulation are fine) and that technology can only help move humanity forward. :Simply put: Terran Republic think authority is best and oppress civil rights, New Conglomerate think anarchy is best and that any form of authority is bad, and the Vanu Sovereignty thinks that technology is best and that humanity can only be improved through technology. http://wiki.planetsidesyndicate.com/index.php?title=Main_Page - Link to Planetside wikia http://wiki.planetsidesyndicate.com/index.php?title=Planetside_Backstory - Link to the Planetside story http://wiki.planetsidesyndicate.com/index.php?title=Terran_Republic - Info about Terran Republic http://wiki.planetsidesyndicate.com/index.php?title=New_Conglomerate - Info about New Conglomerate http://wiki.planetsidesyndicate.com/index.php?title=Vanu_Sovereignty - Info about Vanu Sovereignty You know, I don't think the Kane Edition skins are that noteworthy... I think we should remove them. Sorry. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Hnn, well mind if we leave at least the Avatar Kane Edition pic. There is already a paragraph about identifying the avatar in that page. Still, its your call, just figured that we might put in something about the Kane Edition skins. Beside we could use some ingame pics of the units i posted those pics to. Concept art is great and all but some actually ingame pictures would be awesome. - ROC June 14 (15!?!) 2008 Just do a search for "Template: Nod TWIII units" and you'll find the template page. (or do what I did and open up the last 500 changes in the last 30 days and ctrl+f until you find the template page. :D ) Actaeon 20:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) re: GRR! Don't get me wrong, in the meat-sphere I'm a total GDI player. I just think the Nod storylines are more interesting. :P Actaeon 20:56, 17 June 2008 (UTC) FAKE D: Nah, just mention in the structures' articles that they had fake versions available. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:08, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Comp-you-tor I just have an AMD dual core processor and an nvidia geforce 8500. I'm no hardware guru (software is what I'm usually better at), but make sure your computer is compatible with a GT card since you have a GS. Someone with more knowledge might better answer that, but it's still always a good idea to do tons of research before turning your prized pc into a very expensive paperweight. But you might want to experiment with overclocking your system if you don't already. It's how my comp runs fast enough to tolerably run CnC3 on super graphics mode (though it plays at 1/2 speed at best). Nvidia has a control panel upgrade you can download through their website, but they smartly claim no responsibility if you fry your GPU while running it hot. actaeon 20:50, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Churches That's an interesting bit you bring up... design an article and post it at Churches. I never really thought about it, to be honest... Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:10, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I do hide something for you! Muhaha, yeah I do. I'm an alien! No, I'm Dutch (not without the freakish Dutch accent, mind you!) and I'm pretty familiar with the English language, but not with the terminology I guess.. And certain annoying liguistic stuff (it's/its for example). AthCom 21:19, 5 July 2008 (UTC) : Haha, nice. And thank you for the compliment. =) Thank you! Thanks for all the help, are you an admin or something? GwannaSauna 05:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and there is a problem When you talked about the seperator, can you demonstrate how to use it it (like in a sentence?) so I can understand how to use it. BTW, about 'freaks' (in case you were joking) I mean like people who put PB&J, mayo, mustard, ranch dressing, and motor oil on their taco. GwannaSauna 06:28, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Are you the one who asked for the resolution? If so, it's 1440 x 900 ??? How did you use a Firefox pic and all those other pics for your userboxes? I thought when you make a userbox or something, it says do not enter copyrighted or images off of other sites without permission!. Or, you got permission?... Question Whenever I use a trainer for Skirimish battles (Command and Conquer 3), if I create a lot of units (exceeding 150), then sometimes they will attack each other. Do you know a remedy for this? AQHBJHDBA8638756843 Uh, I use a trainer for fun. Plus you can revert it back to normal anytime by pressing Shift+F2 Anyway, NO I don't have Kane's Wrath! Stop reminding me of it! I want it but don't have it! And who likes the original C&C and the Red Alert series anyway? They sucked. GwannaSauna 20:12, 11 July 2008 (UTC) And stop bothering me I was working on my Call of Duty wiki userpage when you bothered me with your message GwannaSauna 20:12, 11 July 2008 (UTC) D'oh! You did it again! Second lore wiki Hey there. Let me explain the reason behind the split, since you seem none too happy about it. The C&C Wiki's unique approach (strict in-character explanations) has also been it's greatest flaw, since it prevented us from including more useful information like strategies, reasoning behind the creation of the unit, basically, any real-workd informations. Shifting the focus and moving the lore content off Wikia also serves another purpose - much stricter control over content, which was one of the reasons was to make it a bit more official as a canon resource. The reason it's desolate is that I want to avoid forking, so I announced it early - also to allow the community to work on it and help improve. Last, PCNC hosts the C&C Encyclopaedia, the resource that provides the single most coherent overview of C&C storyline - makes sense to host canon material there. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:31, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the articles were moved yesterday. I should make a Wall of Glory section there to honour all contributors. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Not at all. This image is at Image:Wiki.png. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognise this and reward you with this Medal. Stub Pages Can you please keep an eye on any page that has a Stub Template? Thank you and alot of articles need cleanup.(Saffy Nurbs 00:25, 18 December 2008 (UTC)) Where are you? I need your help because this Wiki is starting to become desolated again.(Saffy Nurbs 21:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC)) You welcome but we still need your help in order to reconstruct this desolated wiki. We need help on the pages listed in the stub Category.(Saffy Nurbs 03:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC)) We now have a quotes template and you can replace the old one with our new Template:Quote/doc template. Just read the instructions on the page to know how to use.(Saffy Nurbs 00:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) You could help replace the old quotes like this one: "Next time I drive Tank Okay?" :Conscript with new ones like this: Try replacing the quotes on many pages because we got a new Template:Quote.(Saffy Nurbs 02:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC)) =O Since when am I your arch enemy? =O *Cries* AthCom 23:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) This wiki could use some of your help here sir because this wiki is starting to become desolate again.(Saffy Nurbs 04:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC))